


A Thousand Years

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. (Calthazar vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri


End file.
